1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control plate for a flat display device. The control plate is formed by a layer of metal conductors which has openings arranged in a regular pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an article by W. C. Holton et al, "Design, Fabrication, and Performance of a Flat Tube Display" (1977 International Electron Devices Meeting, Washingotn, D.C.; IEEE): 78-80, a flat display device is described which has a multilayer control ("switching") stack. The control stack is located between a cathode and a screen and serves to control the electron flow. The control stack consists of control plates ("subassemblies"), each of which is formed by a layer of metal conductors, between which a metallic matrix-hole plate is located. The individual control plates are arranged at right angles to each other, and at the points of intersection of the conductors, there are elliptic holes in the conductors which are flush with the holes in the matrix-hole plate. The conductors and the matrix-hole plate are frit-bonded together and held in a given spaced relationship. Several such control plates are assembled to form the switching stack.
In high-resolution display devices, including those using electron-beam deflection, the distances between the openings in the conductors must be small. As a result, the conductors are very narrow and have only small contact areas at their ends.